Equilibrium (Penguinben3)
Equilibrium is the superhero made up of two clashing forces: Iron Sentinel and the Lonely One, with IS taking control in the day, and LO taking control at night. They both originate from the ancient Forestian civilization. Iron Sentinel is the Third in Command of the Superhero Agency, and as of Operation MASK the two are no longer in the same body, Lonely One being captured in a metahuman prison. History Origin Ben was a troubled child growing up during World War II. Due to his aggressive behavior he was sent to a boarding school in Romania in the year 1947. He quickly escaped, finding the forest community, a group of highly skilled warriors with extensive knowledge on elemental powers and many other fighting forms. During his time in forest, Ben would learn decent control over almost all elements, especially earth, as well as his signature art style, aura. Aura is the energy source made by the soul, and to master it allows use of varying abilities, including powerful blasts, healing, and superhuman durability. Ben would go on various adventures with his friends, constantly competing to see who was the strongest. However, Ben's life in the forest would soon be changed, after the Forestian Civil War forced his community to flee from Romania to Japan. Shortly after, two of his best friends, Finn and Song, suddenly went missing in May of 1953, and within 24 hours their corpses were found. After this he became cynical and distant, until the Second Forestian Civil War marked the end of their community, leaving Ben's life without purpose. Consumed with rage, and went on a two year rampage of destruction across the world, and eventually a twenty three year path of chaos across the multiverse. Ben and a friend, named Rock, set out on "Pure Havoc," in which they both conquered and destroyed hundreds of entire universes. However, this eventually wore them down physically and emotionally, causing them to argue and eventually split ways and end their journey across the multiverse. Ben had cemented himself in the forest as the strongest remaining person. He rebuilt the community and would serve as a leader, but soon enough his title as strongest would soon come to an end. When a group of advanced life forms called the Eye Authority terrorized the forest, Ben was killed in a heated battle, sacrificing himself to let the others escape. But, Ben created two backup plans. One of which was a defense robot named Cyborg-X. Cyborg-X was able to force the Eye Authority to retreat, but was destroyed in the process. The second was a clone of Ben, who would awaken shortly after Cyborg-X was destroyed. However, there was a malfunction in the cloning process which took away his elemental control, leaving him with only aura. The clone's brain chemistry and therefor personality was also shifted, causing him to suddenly feel deep regret for his destruction. He decided to join the SHA under the name of Iron Sentinel, using the scrapped parts of Cyborg-X as armor to atone for his actions. Unknown to Iron Sentinel, the original Ben was actually alive in a coma-like state. During Operation A.R.C.T.I.C., his past was revealed to the rest of the SHA. Iron Sentinel became extremely saddened by this, feeling he could never escape his past. However it would catch up to him, somewhat literally. The original Ben appeared, stating he needed a host for his soul due to his body rotting away. After an argument, they eventually came to an agreement to share the body evenly. Iron Sentinel would control during the day, while Ben, adopting the name "The Lonely One," would take control during the night. To avoid Iron Sentinel from getting the blame of the crimes, Iron Sentinel would get plastic surgery as well as change his name to John Jacobson, and The Lonely One would always hide his face. He uses a mysterious goo-like substance to do so, which is made of a mixture between his own rotted corpse and a highly advanced liquid he has made himself. OPERATION A.R.C.T.I.C: During Operation A.R.C.T.I.C, the information on Pure Havoc was revealed to the SHA. Equilibrium also lost his right arm in the raid of the SVO, and Iron Sentinel brutally murdered his evil counterpart in a fit of rage. OPERATION WADDLE ON: In the SHA/RPA crossover Operation Waddle On, The Lonely One betrayed the SHA in order to travel back in time in an attempt to fix the past. This would be done by preventing the death of his friends Song and Finn. It was revealed that Rock, the person that the Lonely One fought alongside with during Pure Havoc, was actually Alien Eye, the person who killed not only Finn and Song and would later kill him. However, before he could stop the murder, he was pulled back into the present day. OPERATION M.A.S.K: In Operation M.A.S.K, the Lonely One finds out secretly that his partner in crime for Pure Havoc and murderer of his friends, Rock, is still alive. Lonely One deserts the SHA and hunts after him with hopes to kill, but is stopped by Fire Spider. After a long heated battle, the Lonely One is defeated, and using a newly developed serum is permanently forced from Iron Sentinel's body and captured. He is currently held in a tube inside a prison for metahumans. HAUNTED MANSION: During the Haunted Mansion Side Mission, Iron Sentinel has been promoted to Third in Command of the SHA. He expresses his insecurities about this, feeling unworthy of the title. When Fire Spider was manipulated by the ghost of the mansion, he emotionally abused Iron Sentinel, bringing his self-doubt to new levels. PERSONALITY Iron Sentinel is usually somewhat outgoing yet shy at the same time. He has friendships with Lightno-Strike, Cyberbat and Fire Spider, and still continues to try to get to know his teammates better. He sees Fire Spider as somewhat of a parental figure and works very well on teams with Cyberbat. Iron Sentinel also has a tendency to be extremely passive-aggressive at times, which can annoy his teammates to no end. Due to his scarring memories from his past, IS hates killing people, and would probably rather die himself than do it again. He's somewhat humble, not liking to talk much about his strengths, but has a tendency to judge people. Iron Sentinel most definitely has some form of post traumatic stress disorder, as seen through his flashbacks of the Forestian Civil War and him blocking out the memories of Pure Havoc. Iron Sentinel has also shown himself to be very vulnerable at times, displaying emotions normally considered to be "weak." He frequently cries and has a stutter. The Lonely One is extremely introverted. He's very smug, has insane amounts of pride and tends to manipulate others. He has a high capacity for committing violence, which causes repeated conflict between him and his peers. Due to their interactions in Operation Waddle On, relations between the Lonely One and Fire Spider have been volatile to say the least. The Lonely One keeps many of his emotions hidden, rarely showing anything but anger. Yet he's on several occasions had severe mental breakdowns, finding his circumstances to be pitiful. He has a tenancy to devote himself to a single cause for a long period of his life, and will go to any lengths to complete it. He has somewhat of a superiority complex, believing he's better in almost every way than his teammates. However, he can't really back this up anymore, due to his power being limited to a tiny fraction in his new body. Patterns of stealing might indicate he's trying to rebuild his old one. SYMBOLISM: Equilibrium represents the duality of human nature, and can be seen as a reflection of the Yin and Yang symbol of Daoism. The Lonely One represents the darker side of the human race, while Iron Sentinel represents the good in all of us. However, both have tendencies to show the slightest sliver of the other, showing that no one can be pure good or pure evil. This can be seen through Iron Sentinel's murder of Copper Soldier, or Lonely One's sensitive side when discussing the death of his friends. Equilibrium also reflects how people grieve. The Lonely One is constantly stuck in the past, and therefor, he's constantly stuck in an unhappy place. However, Iron Sentinel tries to push forward through his past, but at the consequence of not dealing with his emotions fully. This can often cause them to resurface even worse than before. FOREST: These are some notable forest people from Ben's past: * Finn: Ben's oldest friend and the reason he joined forest. (DEAD) * Song: Another great friend. (DEAD) * Luke: Ben's mentor and teacher. (DEAD) * Meg: Former leader of forest, went mad with power after certain point. (DEAD) * Jade: Meg's brother. Another powerful figure. (DEAD) * Club: Old friend of Ben, one of his favorite sparring partners. (DEAD) * Lance: Former leader of the Frosty Army, seen as an evil ruler by most. (VANISHED) * Grace: Ben used to be friends with her, but grew to find her annoying over the years. (DEAD) * Pops: Old friend of Ben, and one of the only remaining forest people during its reconstruction. (DEAD) * Star: Another one of the few remaining forest people after the construction. (DEAD) * Pirate: One of Ben's best friends, now joined SHA as Velocity. * Rock: Manipulative. Despised by most, but a close friend of Ben. They were the two people in Pure Havoc, and was revealed to be the secret identity of Alien Eye, meaning he killed Finn and Song. Now in prison. * Thunder: The Lonely One tried terrorizing him but eventually gave up out of sheer boredom because of Thunder's inability to do anything but punch his way out of things. (DEAD) POWERS AND ABILITIES Iron Sentinel: * Aura control (amplified by suit) * Flight (with suit) *Strength highly enhanced by armor *Basic elemental control (can switch between them by swapping out computer chips within suit.) Shared: * Far above average strength and agility, while not superhuman. *Rage Mode. Both have been seen in times of severe anger to begin pushing every muscle in their body to the limits. If prolonged, they will run out of energy and collapse, seriously injuring themselves for long periods of time. The Lonely One: * Extremely quick thinking and high tactical prowess. * Liquid on body able to absorb toxins and fire it back at enemies. Darkness related attacks are weakened by this. SUITS: Iron Sentinel (Late Operation ARCTIC - Present): https://imgur.com/a/45X1B (After losing his arm at the end of Operation ARCTIC): http://club-penguin-super-hero-agency.wikia.com/wiki/File:IronSentinelMASK.JPG The Lonely One: https://imgur.com/a/PfH2E Iron Sentinel infected with symbiote (Operation ARCTIC): http://club-penguin-super-hero-agency.wikia.com/wiki/File:1f85a797eeb6f0571f008d48c3dd8e79.jpg Iron Sentinel (Original Suit, Operation Omegaverse): http://club-penguin-super-hero-agency.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_1270.jpg Iron Sentinel (Makeshift Suit, Early Operation ARCTIC): http://club-penguin-super-hero-agency.wikia.com/wiki/File:Iron_Sentinal_Makeshift_Suit.jpeg Iron Sentinel ("Advanced Armor," Early - Mid Operation ARCTIC): http://club-penguin-super-hero-agency.wikia.com/wiki/File:Iron_Sentinel_Advanced_Armor.jpeg HQ The Steel Fortress: Equilibrium has a spaceship currently in orbit. Inside is where he keeps suits and data. Suits can be summoned via remote control. Smaller ships for needed escape can be found in docking bay. Time rarely spent here unless experimenting with new suit technology. Forest: Iron Sentinel can usually be found simply in the forested outskirts of Flaming City, often meditating or enjoying the view. Lonely One could also sometimes be found here. SHA HQ: Iron Sentinel often be found doing paperwork in the SHA HQ, enjoying managing budgets or filing reports. Aokigahara: If all else fails to locate Equilibrium, he might be in the forest ruins of the Aokigahara. He's usually very irritable here, so approach with caution. SCARLET SQUADRON: The Iron Sentinel often teams up with his close friend Velocity. The two call this group the Scarlet Squadron, and can be recognized by their change of suit color to red, rather than Sentinel's usual blue. This could possibly become one of the strongest superhero teams of all time, with Velocity and Iron Sentinel both being extremely skilled fighters alone. WEAKNESS: This is for SHA eyes only, and only to be read in the event of Equilibrium being swayed by the forces of evil. You have been warned. Iron Sentinel is highly emotionally vulnerable. Insults, moral dilemmas, and bringing up his past can all easily cause him to be unable to fight, devolving into a crumbled puddle of sorrow. Iron Sentinel gets the majority of his strength from his suits. All of his suits save for when the water chip is activated cannot remain submerged in water for extended periods of time, and all suits save for when the electric chip is active are somewhat vulnerable to a well placed electrical shot. The armor also melts at very high temperatures, but only use this as a last resort as it would take a long time to whittle down the metal. If his suit is destroyed, he's still very skilled at close combat. However, the best way to go is usually decapitation, as he is only human. He also refuses to heal himself during battle due to a mixture of forest tradition and pride, so removing limbs is a sure way to get the upper hand (pun intended.) Iron Sentinel also has to charge his aura abilities with long periods of meditation. Because of this, he has a difficult time fighting in battles that span over days. The Lonely One is a difficult case, as he's simply an extremely strong human being. However, the liquid on his body can have a difficult time clinging on in water. It's also conductive, meaning electrical attacks do even more damage. Equilibrium has a difficult time staying together if unable to tell whether the sun is out or not. If kept in a cave or room without sunlight for a long time, it's likely that they'll tear each other apart from the inside. Theme Songs: Equilibrium: Gorillaz . Last Living Souls https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rA-i4ti2OQI Lonely One: -Madvillain . Supervillain theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qx2zU1c2LFM -David Bowie . Ashes to Ashes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-mWJwhNWEw Iron Sentinel: -Life in Ruins . Zelda: Breath of the Wild OST https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rrm1NdqCHl0 -To The Workers of The Rock River Valley Region, I have an idea concerning your predicament, and it involves an inner tube, bath mats, and 21 able-bodied men · Sufjan Stevens https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqpP5otLXhY INTERESTING FACTS: -Equilibrium actually has three different ages. His new body is only five years old, yet has the growth development of a 17 year old. However, if you count his old body, Equilibrium is technically in his 70's. -One of the most interesting things about The Lonely One is his dialect. Due to years of solitude, he talks almost as if he's taking notes, cutting out many "unnecessary" words. -Iron Sentinel has a very prominent stutter. It's unknown why he has it when Lonely One never did, but it could once again be attributed to an error in the cloning process. -Equilibrium is technically homeless. He doesn't have a bed in the Steel Fortress and camps out in the wilderness for the most part. -Iron Sentinel is one of the few heroes to have released his public identity, as he has no other family or friends outside of the SHA and does very little with his time outside of crime fighting. -The Lonely One doesn't like to wear a prosthetic arm, believing it slows him down. Because of this, he often uses his empty sleeve to his advantage. -Equilibrium speaks three different languages: Forestian, English, and Japanese. -Iron Sentinel is confirmed to be the weakest member of the SHA. He has only won a single fight in the entirety of his membership in the SHA, that being his alternate reality counterpart, the Copper Soldier. -The Lonely One is strongly based off of Watchmen's Rorschach and the Joker, and his name is a reference to Ray Bradbury's book Dandelion Wine. -Iron Sentinel is based off of Superman and Iron Man. Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Superheroes Category: SHA